fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
The Futurama Finale
"Meanwhile" is the 26th episode of the 7th and final season of the comedy television show "Futurama." Now, I love cute endings as much as the next guy, but this beautifully hilarious show did not end in a way that was expected. I've watched this entire series seven times, so by now, I know a lot about the characters and settings of the show. In this final episode, the Professor, a mad scientist, creates a button that can make the entire universe jump back ten seconds in time. The main character, Fry, decides to propose to his girlfriend, Leela and wants to use this button in a romantic gesture to make the sunset last as long as they please as they watch it on the tallest rooftop in the city. Fry keeps abusing the button, and his watch keeps continuing in regular time regardless of him setting time back ten seconds. When Fry believes Leela is rejecting him, he jumps off the roof but sees her walking towards him on her own watch time which is 30 or so minutes before his. He keeps trying to use the button to get back to the roof but the science won't let him, and he is saved from crashing by his friend Bender, another main character, but this smashes the button, freezing time throughout the universe except for Fry and Leela. In the end, Fry and Leela have grown old together with the world at a stop, but the Professor shows up and can fix the button. However, time will go back to before the button was ever invented. Fry and Leela agree, and then it shows that time actually returns to the first episode of the series instead of the beginning of the last. This is a beautiful episode, I just have a massive problem with the ending. The ending is very abrupt, so I wish they had drawn it out more instead of just saying they'd go back to the beginning and that being that. For the whole series, you follow around about six characters. These characters are maybe in the final episode for 10 minutes after we've followed them for 139 episodes. I feel like they should have gotten more justice and screentime in the final episode because we will never know how their lives end up, we just know Fry and Leela. I need to know how Bender's life goes after time freezes! What happened to Nibbler? Does Kif stay Zapp's servant forever? How was the Professor continually moving around Fry and Leela alive and well? While it does have some key elements to explaining the lives of the rest of the characters, I think that other episodes were much better, and all of the characters should have been in the episode for longer than a few minutes. It's been years since I've first seen this final episode, and I am still dissatisfied. I don't think the fans got the full taste of the show and I believe a lot of questions were left unanswered. I will never know if Zoidberg gets married to Marianne or if Fry will have to save the world again. Do Fry and Bender stay roommates, does Leela move in with them, or does Fry move out? These are some questions that I really would have liked them to answer in the finale, whether it be a fast forwarding or a "memory" or something along those lines. The finale just leaves too many questions.